


Observation - Realization

by AKK



Series: Shattered Souls [8]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen, STP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-05
Updated: 2003-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Date: 2078-12] Two drabbles in the pov of Owen Negata, observating the behavior towards little Goose in the project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation - Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to Elizabeth 'fatima' Bales for editing.

**Observation**

Ach, Joseph. How much longer will you sit there staring into your coffee, my friend?  
Gooseman got under your skin, didn't he?  
His PTS changed you more than him.  
But you'll never admit it.  
As if I don't understand.  
As if I'd risk losing my best gentech and the only base commander I've ever gotten along with, not to mention one of the most promising BDCs we have, because of a little fussing and extra water.  
When I go over to your table, all I'll catch is a glimpse of wariness followed by the inscrutability of a damned good officer.

 

**Realization**

"Today it's water."  
Max keeps his voice low.  
I'd have missed it if the door weren't open and I weren't working at the console next to it. It isn't the first warning I've caught him giving. I'm sure it won't be the last, either.  
"How do gills work?" a childish, curious voice asks behind me.  
I don't look up when I answer. "Oxygen from the water diffuses into veins under thin skin."  
I catch a glimpse of a blond shock as he whizzes out of my lab.  
I shake my head about Max and Joseph.  
I'm as bad as they.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ach – [German], sigh of regret, pity.
> 
> BDC - Bio Defence Carrier. A supertrooper with powers like Goose.
> 
> PTS – first personal training session [see: [Change!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/59216) (rated Mature)]


End file.
